Shrek
Now we all know the loving family friendly character, Shrek, but the things you don't know are the things that will disturb and shock you to the point of suicide. Shrek the Ogre and his companion Donkey are not as family friendly as it may seem, these are diary entries from my grandfather, Igor Alexseievna Dyatlov, as he records his findings on the sudden occurances that happened at the Dyatlov Pass incident. Januray 28th 1959, 15:47PM: '' It's cold, very cold, the snow doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon, Lyudmila shows signs of illness, the '' group expect it is from the cold, but I know different. I've seen them, in the forest, a huge being and a smal ler creature beside him. I was horrified, I told Yuri but she just dismissed it, thought I was being a little dilussional due to the weather. She might be right. January 29th 1959, 04:02AM: I was right. I saw it again, it's large green hands pressing up against the windows, it's huge monsterous eyes. This was one of the most frightening events of my life. I hid under the covers, the moonlight dipping in through the window, silhouetting its shape. The ominous 'clip clop clip clop' in the distance. "DONKEY" a shreik could be heard a couple of meters away. ''I shut my eyes as hard as I could, wishing it would go away, the smell of onions lay heavy in the air '' "Check yourself before you Shrek yourself" January 30th 1959, 13:20PM: What did this mean? After skipping todays ski trip to analysis my findings i've come to a halt, what is this 'Shrek' it spoke of? ''There are so many questions I want to ask but for now, will remain unanwsered. I do not have much resources to work with here, but I do have some understanding of what is going to happen. I don't have much longer and I know it, I am risking the lives of my team for this, I apologise to all of you.'' January 31st 1959, 18:31PM: Lyudmila went home today, bless him, I only hope the creature doesn't stop him on his way back. Yuri give him a hug and a good farewell from us as he left, I was still in a state of thinking, althought I was happy for his wellbeing, I could not help but think about the night before last. It's silouhette burning in my mind. February 1st 1959, 10:28AM: They're here I can sense it, I can feel my skin peeling, like layers of an onion. The two of them are watching us as ''we move around the camp. Althought they were hidden by the snow, I knew they were there. I'm freaking out, all I can smell is onions.'' He is here. Febuary 2nd 1959, 11:32PM: This could very well be my last diary entry, three members of the group are dead, the rest of us are scattered. The beast and his accomplice erroupted from the ground as we sat in the tent we scambled to get out, fast thinking as I am, I cut the tent open for us to escape. Rustem was the first to go, his limp body was kicked out of the tent, hoof marks engraved on his back. I screamed, the large, green humanoid creature crushed Nicolai's head in between his huge manly thighs. He stares me in the eyes and takes in a deep breath before whispering: "Do you want onions with that" I ran, bare footed, he chased after me and threw a large onion at my back, fracturing my ribs. I write this now, my last entry, in the cold. I wish I had worn more layers. I can see him in the distance. "'''It's all ogre for you now"''' After reading through my Grandfathers diary entries of the Incident, I hope you realise that Shrek is not some fairy tail character but a threat to mankind.